The Sweetest Goodbye
by dilemmasanddecisions
Summary: Song fic to Maroon 5's 'Sweetest Goodbye' NS all the way :)


The Sweetest Goodbye  
  
DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not own any of the characters :o( but I would love to own George Eads :o) *grins* I don't own the lyrics of this song either :o( it belongs to Maroon 5 – "Sweetest Goodbye" I love that band. Please be kind I haven't written fanfiction really before *grins*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Where you are seems to be  
  
As far as an eternity  
  
Outstretched arms open hearts  
  
And if it never ends the when do we start?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey Nick! Are you coming to breakfast?" He was broken out of his thoughts by a grinning Sara Sidle leaning on the doorframe. He smiled back and closed the case file in front of him that had been getting far less attention then it deserved. He stood up and finally replied.  
  
"Ready when you are." He winked. They made their way wordlessly to his Denali and she wordlessly got in the passenger seat. The ride to the diner where the crew seemed to always eat was also made in silence but far from an awkward silence. Chatter and laughter overcame the silence as they joined the rest of the nightshift at their large booth.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I'll never leave you behind  
  
Or treat you unkind  
  
I know you understand  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He absentmindedly brushed a stray strand of hair from her face. She was so peaceful and content when she slept. A far cry from the front she seemed to put on in front of everyone else. He loved to watch her as she slept. It had taken them a lot to get them to this point. They both had trust issues and insecurities and she seemed even more scared of a relationship then he was. It'd taken a lot of time to convince her that he wouldn't treat her unkind like the man that had broken her heart and an equal amount of time to convince her that he wouldn't leave her behind. He smiled to himself – it was well worth the time. Watching her face he grinned as he noticed her eyes flutter open revealing her beautiful eyes that glistened with so much emotion.  
  
"Hey." He whispered but even that seemed too loud.  
  
"Hey." She replied grinning before leaning up and capturing his lips with hers and once more he found himself completely lost in this beautiful woman.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
And with a tear in my eye  
  
Give me the sweetest goodbye  
  
That I ever did receive  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"How long are you going to be gone?"  
  
"Four days." He responded.  
  
"I'll miss you."  
  
"I'll miss you too babe. So much!" He said with a tear in his eye. They smiled sadly at each other before he leant down and captured her lips with his and for that moment the airport only contained them.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pushing forward and arching back  
  
Bring me closer to heart attack  
  
Say goodbye and just fly away  
  
When you come back I have some things to say  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They finally broke apart their foreheads resting against each other's as they caught their breaths. "I love you. I'll see you soon."  
  
"Hurry back. I love you too."  
  
"Bye" He said kissing her once more before walking to the boarding area. Only looking back when he knew he couldn't run back and take her in his arms. He saw her eyes were like his with tears threatening to spill at any given moment. He tried to push this back into his mind so that he could attend the conference with the open mind it needed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
How does it feel to know you never have to be alone  
  
When you get home  
  
There must be someplace here that only you and I could go  
  
So I can show you how I  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Both were extremely irritable for those four days and their hidden relationship threatened to make itself known a few times when they were confronted over their behaviour. The four days finally passed though it seemed like an eternity for the pair. He'd made her promise she wouldn't come to pick him up because of the time of the flight he wanted her to sleep. She lived up to her word and he left the airport in hast wanting nothing more to get home to be with her. Opening the door to the townhouse he grinned as he saw her sleeping form on the couch. As he shut the door as softly as he could her eyes fluttered open and a smile instantly graced her face and she saw his form at the door. He turned around and looked at her now sitting form.  
  
"Hi." She whispered as he made his way to the couch.  
  
"Hey." He replied sitting next to her. "I have something for you." She grinned and cocked her head to the side looking at him questioningly.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah." He pulled a small blue box from his pocket and got down on his knee before offering it to her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dream away everyday  
  
Try so hard to disregard  
  
The rhythm of the rain that drops  
  
And coincides with the beating of my heart.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He sat in the break room with a grin etched on his face as he lost himself in his thoughts and listened to the rain beating on the roof.  
  
"Hey man you look happy." Warrick broke him momentarily from his thoughts. He looked up and smiled at his friend.  
  
"Yeah I am."  
  
"What's her name?" He questioned chuckling to himself.  
  
"Pardon?" Nick countered raising an eyebrow at Warrick.  
  
"What's the girls name that you're dreaming about? Do I know her?" Nick smiled and laughed at his friend's question.  
  
"Just the most amazing woman." He replied before standing up and leaving a stunned Warrick. None of their friends knew. He stopped in the hall for a moment and wondered if any of them even suspected – probably not. They'd have to tell them soon though. Everyone was in for a big surprise especially when they revealed all the news. He chuckled to himself and walked towards the locker room singing softly the song that seemed to have been stuck in his head for the longest time.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I'll never leave you behind  
  
Or treat you unkind  
  
I know you understand  
  
And with a tear in my eye give me the sweetest goodbye  
  
That I ever did receive"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Passing the time at work was becoming increasingly hard for both, as they wanted nothing more then to be at home exploring their relationship in each other's arms and expressing their love for one another.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pushing forward and arching back  
  
Bring me closer to heart attack  
  
Say goodbye and just fly away  
  
When you come back  
  
I have some things to say  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They stumbled their way towards the bed in a passionate embrace. Their lips never leaving each other's lips and never leaving the embrace even when they collapsed onto the bed. His hands grazed her sides pulling her shirt up and quickly discarding it. Her nimble fingers trying to unbutton his shirt as quickly as she could – craving the contact. Their kisses muffling their moans of passion as they shed the remaining items of clothing that were acting as barriers to the pair getting what they wanted. Before continuing their explorations of one another's bodies that each seemed to have memorised in their head they confessed their love and then quickly joined as one. Thoroughly enjoying their relationship as they touched and caressed one another before collapsing spent and quickly finding themselves falling into a contented slumber.  
  
********************************************************  
  
"I Sara Sidle take Nicholas Stokes to be my lawfully wedded husband..." He tuned out at this point as he found himself lost in her beauty. Unable to believe that she was standing next to him in a stunning white gown that showed of her flawless body. Even harder to grasp was that she was standing there agreeing to spend the rest of her life with him. Tears formed in his eyes and a handsome smile formed on his face as she turned towards him and he saw exactly the same expression on her face. He turned slightly and saw his friends standing beside him – Warrick as his best man and Greg and Grissom as groomsmen. Cath stood beside Sara as her Maid of Honour and Lindsey stood proudly beside her mother in her bridesmaid dress. They'd all been shocked when they'd announced their engagement as Nick had predicted they hadn't noticed their relationship but the common utterance between them all that it was about time. He just couldn't wait to get his wife alone in their honeymoon suite.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Carrying her effortlessly into their home he grinned. It was their home now; it was their little haven away from everyone else. He wouldn't have to come home to an empty apartment anymore he'd have Sara with him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
How does it feel to know you never have to be alone  
  
When you get home  
  
There must be someplace here that only you and I could go  
  
So I can show you how I feel 


End file.
